closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Xbox
Xbox ( November 15, 2001-2006) Nicknames: "The Green Blob", "The Lab", "Green X", "The Xbox X" Logo: We see a green blob formed in a green and black laboratory. It keeps moving and moving, but everything zooms out in green light and we see a large green, pointy X. Below it is "XBOX", also in green. In a few seconds, the Microsoft byline is seen. Variant: An alternative version can be seen if an XBOX game is inserted into a DVD player (or any CD drive or gaming system that plays DVDs, like the PS2 for example). We see an exploding green flash with green dots and they all form a green bubble circle. It zooms in when we see bacteria-like things, and then green flash zooms in the Xbox logo without the "X". It shines and two lines make it black and turns green again, and in a few seconds, it explodes. FX/SFX: The blob and "X" being formed, which seems to be CGI. The alternative version also uses CGI with great results. Music/Sounds: Some deep synth bass notes with thunderclaps, followed by a high-pitched synthesized tune. The alternative version had a synthesized rock tune, and an exploding sound in the end. Availability: Scarce, it still appears as the start-up on all models of the original Xbox console. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant; *Original Version: Minimal. The music can unnerve some. *Alternate Variant: Medium to high. First-time viewers and unsuspecting viewers will definitely be startled by the explosion and loud rock music, especially the latter if they were expecting the original variant instead. Xbox 360 1st Logo (November 22, 2005-November 1, 2010) Nicknames: "The X Sphere", "The Xbox Sphere" Logo: We first see the top of a large sphere against a white BG in dim light. As the room begins to light up, the large, pointy green "X" lands on the right side of the sphere and shoots out a green ripple. The sphere then rapidly zooms out with a green aura and spins around clockwise so that the "X", which is deeply cut through the sphere, faces us. Another green ripple shoots out from the sphere, turning the BG pale green and forming the words "XBOX 360" below, with "XBOX" in green, "360" in gray, and the middle line of the "B" extending slightly out to the left. The sphere shines, and a small black Microsoft logo fades in below seconds after if you have a game in the tray and auto=play is turned on. FX/SFX: The sphere and lighting effects. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth tune with a few whooshes as the sphere forms. It ends with another whoosh (from the XBOX 360 game commercials) when the words are formed below. Availability: Rare. Was seen as the start-up of the Xbox 360, before the late 2010 firmware update. Can be found on older systems running the old firmware. Some newer versions (including the slimline model) actually has this start-up when the system is booted for the first time Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo ( November, 2010-2016 ) Nicknames: "The X Sphere II", "The Xbox Sphere II" Logo: On a white background, we see the circle of the letter "X" moving. A grey sphere appears in the center of the green "X". It starts to zoom in as the "X" disappears. The sphere then spins as one of the green lines from the "X" encircles it. The sphere, which now has the "X" from the previous logo, stops spinning and takes it's usual place slightly off center of the screen. The words "XBOX 360" fade in below the sphere, in the same font as before, and the sphere shines. Like before, if there's a game in the tray and auto-play is turned on, the Microsoft logo appears below. Variant: Starting in 2013, the XBOX text is darker. FX/SFX: All of the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: We begin with a synth note similar to the last logo. Then we hear a whoosh, and a higher pitched version of the last note. Availability: No longer Current due To The Xbox 360 went defunct in 2016 After 11 Years since Its launch. Scare Factor: None. Xbox One ( june, 2013- ) Logo: On a green background, we see the same X Sphere from the Xbox 360 logo zooming out and rotating into place. "XBOX ONE" fades in. FX/SFX: The sphere zooming out. Music: The ending of the XBOX 360 startups, but low-pitched. Availability: This was seen at the end of the trailer showing off the just-announced Xbox One console. It was later used as the official startup for the console itself. Scare Factor: None. But the scare factor probably won't apply to the next logo... Xbox One X (2017-) Logo: On a black background, there is a circular square with a blue outline and a black border. There is a square with the X Sphere in the up-left, "4K" in the down-left, some random text in the bottom-middle, and "Xbox One" in the down-right. Text saying "£980" can be seen as well, along with blue veins at the right. The whole thing explodes, and we cut to the Xbox One logo. FX/SFX: Likely CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A futuristic whoosh, followed by a different-sounding whoosh when the whole thing explodes. When the Xbox logo appears, same as the previous logo. Availability: Seen when you start up an Xbox One X. Scare Factor: Low to high. The darkness, sounds, explosion, and rather jarring cut to the Xbox One logo can startle people.Category:Video Games